User blog:Yanks28/Reasons why I don't like Creddie
''*Warning: Not a blog for Creddiers*'' The other day, a question was asked on the Seddie page that I found quite interesting. It asked "Would you ship Creddie if there was no Seddie?". A lot of people including me, said yes. Since then, I have changed and said no. Why? Because I have never been a fan of love/hope relationships. They've always bored me. There is only character development for one of the characters instead of two. I am a huge fan of character development. That's why I love love/hate relationships so much. The character development is usually unreal and the chemistry is usually awesome. Also, Freddie's crush on Carly was very creepy in my opinion. It was almost stalkerish. I hated Freddie's character back in season 1. He was a weak nerdy boy, who couldn't stand up for himself and always ran to Carly when Sam picked on him. Now, I love Freddie's character. He's a strong handsome man, that can finally stand up for himself. He's no longer afraid of anyone. Do you know why he's this way? Because of Sam. Sam helped him stand up for himself when he was put down. She changed him for the better. If it wasn't for Sam, he would still be the same weak nerdy boy who couldn't stand up for himself. She also helped him grow out of his creepy crush on Carly. She made him see that there are other girls out there and not just Carly. Yes, she did it in a rude fashion (ex: "Carly will never love you"), but she made him see he needs to move on. Also, I don't think Freddie ever loved Carly. I think it was just a crush. With Sam, he seems to be very happy with her and I think he actually loves her for her flaws, not despite them. Also, Carly is the perfect girl that every guy is supposed to fall for. Again, BORING. Sam is not your typical girl which makes it more exciting for Freddie to like her. Also, Freddie's crush lasted too long in my opinion. I think it's very hard to have that big of a crush on someone for that long. I think it's slightly unrealistic. Do you expect him to wait around for 4 years for Carly? I don't! That takes up most of his teenage life focusing on one girl! He clearly needed to move on. Also, Carly never showed any romantic interest in Freddie until he save her life, which ended up being a fluke because she really didn't love him. Sam has had some points where she showed romantic interest in Freddie (ex: iSpeed Date, iOMG). Also, Carly and Freddie's relationship in iSaved Your Life was portrayed very poorly. All they did was kiss. They rarely ever talked. In the promos, it appears Sam and Freddie do much more than just kiss (ex: dates). Those are my reasons why I don't like Creddie. Do any of you guys agree, or do you have other resaons? Category:Blog posts